Marriage Issues Resolved
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: River Song finally learns of Donna Noble. Not only that, she takes a visit and helps her out. [a short oneshot I've been thinking of and HAD to write]


The TARDIS was drifting through space. River Song was sitting at the console. She had just returned from handing her mother, Amelia Pond, the book she had written in 1931. She was keeping her emotions intact, unlike her husband, whose room she heard a loud crash from. River immediately rushed into The Doctor's room to see a photo frame smashed on the floor.

"What is going on?!" River asked her husband.

The Doctor had his hands on his head, he was walking in circles around the room.

"Nothing" He said, clenching his teeth.

"You broke a photo frame, there is obviously something wrong," River yelled at him, walking over to the broken pieces, starting to clean them up, "Is this because of Mum and Dad?"

"No...Not really...Maybe...I don't know" The Doctor stumbled, throwing his hands in the air and falling backwards onto the bed.

River scooped up the broken frame and placed it in the trash. She returned to the photo. It was a photo of her mother, Amy, and her father, Rory Williams. It felt too bulky to be just one photo so she slowly tore it from it's back. Behind it was a photo of a middle-aged woman with red hair.

"Doctor?" River asked him, getting herself up from the floor.

"What?!" He retorted.

"Who is this woman?" River asked, holding up the photo to him, "Is she my grandmother?"

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Oh, I hope not," He told River, "Put it away"

"Not until you tell me who she is" River stated.

The Doctor glared at his wife. River Song always got what she wanted. She was like her mother in that regard. He looked at the photo and motioned for River to come and sit next to him.

"That's a good husband" River said as she climbed up onto the bed, lying next to The Doctor.

The Doctor took the photo out of River's hand and stared at it, beginning to tell the story.

"She was my last companion. Before Amy, before this face," he started, "Believe it or not, we first met on the TARDIS. On her wedding day. Turns out her husband was working for an Arachnoss, so that didn't work out. I travelled without her after that. But then I came back for her"

"Like Amy" River recalled.

"Yes, like Amy," The Doctor said, holding back tears, then continuing, "We had so many adventures together. We bought alot of hats on the way. She helped save worlds so many times. She even saved earth from being colonised by Daleks. But during that time, smething unexpected happened"

"What?" River asked, clutching her husband's arm.

"She had a metacrisis. With me. Or my hand. That's the only reason she saved Earth. I'm sure you know the rules of Time Lord metacrises" The Doctor told River.

"They can't ever happen" River stated.

"So I erased her memory of me. Everything," The Doctor tried so hard to hold back tears, "She'll burst into flames if she recalls anything"

"What was her name?" River asked him.

"Donna. Donna Noble. The most important woman in the universe" The Doctor stated.

As he was talking and staring at the photo of Donna, he realised something. He could never go and visit her. But there was someone who could. He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going, sweetie?!" River yelled, chasing after him.

She ran into the console room to see The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out.

"Give me your Vortex Manipulator" He ordered her.

"What for?!" River asked, shocked, pulling her wrist back.

"I need you to do me a favor" The Doctor said.

"Alright, honey, if it's safe..." River stammered, holding her arm with the Vortex manipulator out to The Doctor.

"'Course it is!" The Doctor said, sonic-ing the Manipulator.

"What did you do?!" River yelled, pulling her arm back.

"Perception filter" The Doctor replied, putting in some digits on the TARDIS' screen.

"I can do that myself, thank you!" River retorted.

"Not for this, dear," he replied, "I've sent coordinates to your machine"

River pulled out her little machine and took a look.

"Chiswick?" River was clearly confused as to what the favor was.

"Exactly" The Doctor replied.

"What do you want me to do there?" River asked him.

"I want you to check on Donna," He turned to her, "I need to know that both my best friends are happy, even if..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. River knew exactly what he meant. She went to push the button on her Vortex Manipulator but The Doctor stopped her.

"Before you go, there's something you need to know" He told her.

River raised her eyebrows in impatience.

"Professor Melody Pond to Donna. Please" He replied.

"Why can't I just use River Song?" River queried in a high tone.

"...Spoilers" The Doctor quoted his wife, looking distraught.

River huffed and pushed the button on her Vortex Manipulator.

Wilfred Moss was sitting on a couch in a house in Chiswick, comforting his daughter.

"Why? Why would this happen now? They've been so happy" His daughter was saying.

"It's alright, sweetheart, we'll fix it," He told her, "Somehow"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that, Dad?" His daughter asked him.

Wilfred nodded, getting up from the couch and walking to the front door. He opened it to see a curly-haired blonde woman wearing a long black dress standing there.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Is this where a certain Donna Noble lives?" The woman asked him.

"It sure is," Wilfred replied, "Who are you?"

"Professor...," She was quiet for a second, "Melody Pond"

"A Professor in what exactly?" Wilfred queried her.

"In whatever you like" River told him.

"Marriage counselling?" Wilfred poked at her.

"Oh, I know all about marriage" River stated, rolling her eyes.

"Come on in, then," He lead River inside, "Say, how did you know Donna needed someone?"

"A Doctor sent me" River said, winking at him.

Wilfred stared at her as as she walked upstairs to Donna's room. River knocked quietly on Donna's bedroom door, then entered to see Donna Noble piled under her covers. Donna poked her head out to look at River.

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked through sobs.

"Professor Melody Pond" River introduced herself.

"Go away" Donna instructed her.

"Your father..." River started.

"Grandfather" Donna mumbled.

"He told me you were having marriage problems, would you like to talk about them?" River asked her.

"Why would I want to talk about my marriage problems with you?!" Donna retorted.

"Because you can trust me. I'm a qualified Professor and everything you say here is confidential," River said, "Plus, I have an irritating husband of my own"

"Did I say Shaun was the problem?!" Donna argued.

River looked surprised. She wondered why The Doctor considered this woman the most important woman in the universe, let alone a best friend. She pulled out her machine to text him.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Oh, it's the latest iPhone, " River lied, "I'm just texting The...Boss"

She rolled her eyes at the word 'boss'. Was that the best she could come up with? She'd never thought she'd be calling The Doctor her boss. When she got a message back, she checked it; "FIX IT. FOR THE PONDS". She put the machine away and turned to Donna.

"What if I said I could help?" River asked her.

"How?" Donna asked.

"Well, you can start by telling me why you think you're the problem" River said.

"I AM the problem! Shaun said so himself!" Donna started, "Apparently, I'm not romantic enough! What, don't I give him enough hugs and kisses?!"

"Romance isn't just hugs and kisses, Donna," River explained, "It's more than that. Do you love Shaun?"

"Of course I bloody do! I wouldn't have married him, would I?" Donna retorted.

"Point taken," River replied, "Does he know that?"

"Yes...," Donna began, "Do you think so?"

"I will do anything for my husband, will you?" River asked Donna.

"Duh" Donna answered.

"He doesn't know that by the sounds of things. You need to prove it" River told her.

"How am I supposed to do that?! Jump off a building?!" Donna screamed in River's face.

"NO!" River yelled, "You'll find a way. Trust me. Say, when is your anniversary?"

"Four months," Donna answered, "Why?"

"Promise me you'll do something" River said, looking in Donna's eyes.

"What?" Donna asked blankly.

"Prove your love to Shaun within those four months," River said, "I'll be back then"

"What, you'll mean you'll come to the anniversary party?" Donna asked, "If there's even one..."

"Oh, I'm sure there will be" River said, smiling.

She walked downstairs and headed out the door to be stopped by Wilfred.

"Professor Pond!" He shouted.

"Yes?" River asked.

"You said a doctor sent you," he began, "He wouldn't be THE Doctor, would he?"

Wilfred could tell the answer by the twinkle in River's eye.

"How do you know him?" He queried.

"Like I said, I know about marriage" River hinted as she walked out the door.

Wilfred watched as River teleported away from the streets of Chiswick.

The Doctor sat at the TARDIS' console, waiting for River. She may be a Pond, but he didn't like waiting anymore. It reminded him too much of Amelia. All of a sudden, River appeared in the TARDIS.

"What sort of a time do you call this?!" The Doctor screamed at her.

"Sorry, I got side-tracked" River excused herself.

"Doing what?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Inventing Play-Doh, writing for BBC, studying archaeology, killing Batman's parents, you know, the usual," River stated, "How long has it been?"

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS' screen, "Four months!"

"Oh? Already?" River asked, about to push her Vortex Manipulator.

"Where are you going now?!" The Doctor bellowed, grabbing her wrists.

"Donna Noble's, sweetie" She said, batting her eyes.

"You didn't fix it?!" He asked her in anger.

"I didn't say I'd push them together," River said sternly, "I gave her advice. And told her I'd be back for her anniversary"

The Doctor sighed and let go of her. He walked over to the console.

"You could come" River told him.

"You know I can't" He told her.

"You said it was before this face, darling" River stated.

"The TARDIS, River. The noise, seeing it, she'll..." The Doctor began.

"I'll park it blocks away," River told him, "Come on, I know you want to"

The Doctor looked at his wife and realised she was right. River walked over to the console and pulled the lever. The TARDIS materialised two blocks away from the Noble household. The Doctor and River walked those two blocks to see a party going on at the Noble house. Whatever River said must have worked. They walked into the garden and Donna immediately noticed River.

"Professor Pond! You made it!" She gave her a hug, "Who's this?"

Donna looked at The Doctor.

"This is the boss" River told her, regretting saying it.

"John Smith" The Doctor said, adjusting his bowtie, proud to be called 'the boss' by River Song.

"Well, isn't that wizard" Donna stated.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"My grandad had a friend called John Smith, much better looking than you," Donna replied, "Haven't seen him for awhile, though"

The Doctor frowned and River stifled a giggle.

"So, I gather my advice worked?" River asked Donna.

"You bloody well bet it did, we're here, aren't we?" Donna answered, "Who knew I only had to prove my love to him to be more romantic?"  
This time, The Doctor tried stifling a giggle. Donna Noble? Romantic?

"Oi, what's so funny, Chin Boy?!" Donna threatened him.

"Don't mind him, he had some pre-party drinks," River excused him, giving him a glare, "What was it you did, anyway?"

"We took his niece to the beach a couple weeks ago. She got in too far and no lifeguards could notice her. Lucky I did. I remembered your words and dropped everything, rushing in after her" Donna told the story.

"You could've died!" The Doctor colded her.

"He's my husband, I'd do anything for him" Donna stated, ignoring his comment and smiling at River.

"Attention! Could I borrow the husband and wife, I'd like to say a few words" They heard Wilfred say.

Donna made her wayup to her grandfather, who was standing on a table. Wilfred noticed River, and looked at the man next to her. The Doctor saluted him and he and River left the party.

"See, both best friends happy," River said as they walked the two blocks back to the TARDIS, "I deserve a thank you present"

"Thank you for fixing Donna's marriage, but no thank you presents" The Doctor scolded his wife.

"But surely, I deserve a present for my work in my archaeology studies?" River queried.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"We're going on an expedition in two Earth weeks," River told him with joy, "Wait until you find out where. You'll love it"


End file.
